


Le Tooka

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Une petite étude des relations familiales
Kudos: 2





	Le Tooka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тука](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548773) by Auxtessa Bara Miko. 



> Les Tookas étaient des créatures félines répandues sur de nombreuses planètes de la galaxie. Ils possédaient une large bouche avec des petites dents ainsi que des oreilles pointues et une queue touffue. Ils étaient souvent utilisés comme animaux de compagnie (ndtr).

\- Hé, regarde. Un petit chat. Il danse, le petit chat. C’est un tooka dansant. Allez, bébé, calme-toi, ne pleure pas.

Un tooka en peluche tournoie entre les mains de Han ; le jouet s’envole en l’air, en écartant maladroitement ses pattes, puis retombe dans sa paume. Ben s'en fiche, il continue à pleurer. Il est encore trop petit pour s'intéresser aux joujoux.

Le petit tooka reste comme un ange-gardien dans un coin du berceau, puis se glisse doucement dans le lit d’enfant. Han a l'habitude de voir le jouet près de Ben quand il dort, et il lui semble que le chat reste toujours avec lui. En vérité, le plus souvent, Han ne voit Ben qu’endormi car il se pointe rarement à la maison, et toujours tard le soir.

\- Mon tooka est malade, dit Ben un jour, triste.

Han n'a pas le temps, lui et Chewie sont en train de rafistoler le _Faucon_ une fois de plus, et ça fait deux jours que Leia ne lui parle pas. Qu’est-ce qu’ils sont vieux, tous ces panneaux, avec tout ce bordel cosmique à l’intérieur...

\- Ouais, dit-il sans lever la tête des croisements des fils fragiles. Va le dire à maman.

\- Maman travaille.

\- Moi aussi, je travaille. Ça va pas le tuer, ton tooka, ça peut attendre.

Ben soupire et s’en va. Le soir, Han le voit jouer avec la peluche et remarque sur la patte du chat des points de suture faits d’un mince fil métallique.

\- Tu l'as soigné toi-même ?

\- Non, c’est Chewbacca, sourit Ben. Il m'a montré comment faire...

Son fils se met à parler en Shyriiwook, et Han a l’impression que Ben le connaît mieux que sa langue maternelle. Leia est toujours occupée, le lendemain elle doit se rendre quelque part. Il ne s’est pas pris la tête d’en savoir plus, et elle non plus, elle n’était pas pressée de lui en dire davantage. Han s'en va lui aussi. Une fois, puis une autre, puis une troisième. Ses absences deviennent de plus en plus longues, et ses séjours à la maison de plus en plus courts. Après tout, chez lui, c’est sur le _Faucon_.

Ben ne pleure plus lorsqu’il part. C'est bien, il s'est donc habitué et il a tout compris. Han est fier de son fils intelligent et sage ; il lui manque lors de ses voyages à travers la galaxie.

\- Je serai bientôt de retour, dit-il à chaque fois, et il veut lui-même croire qu'il ne ment pas.

Un jour, il trouve le tooka à l’intérieur du _Faucon_ , dans une caisse à outils. Le petit chat est soigneusement enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu, et un petit billet est glissé sous la couture au fil métallique. Han aurait reconnu n'importe où l'écriture studieuse et maladroite de son fils.

« Merci de le rendre au propriétaire légitime ! Ben Solo ».

Han sourit et prend le tooka avec lui. Le jouet vit près de lui, posé sur le tableau de bord en prévision du retour ; seulement, les choses n’avancent pas toujours comme il l’aurait voulu, il lui arrive un truc, puis un autre...

Une fois, de retour à la maison, Han n'y a pas trouvé Ben : son fils était parti en voyage scolaire, quelque part aux lacs. Mais quand est-ce qu’il a eu l’âge d’aller à l'école ?.. Découragé, Han avait oublié le tooka, et le doudou est de nouveau reparti avec lui.

La prochaine fois il verra Ben quelques années plus tard. Il ne s’occupe plus des jouets, il ressemble à un hérisson fâché et ne lui parle pas. Han pense qu'il l’a mérité mais qu’un jour, Ben le comprendrait certainement... Le tooka tout poussiéreux, aux couleurs passées, continue de regarder Han avec des perles de ses yeux brouillés depuis son trou sur le tableau de bord du _Faucon_.

Les choses ne vont plus du tout, tout va de travers. Lui et Leia, ils ne sont plus en couple. Han a une période noire, un jour, le _Faucon_ s'envole sans lui, quant à Ben... C’est insupportablement douloureux. Han a peur de respirer presque, pour ne pas aggraver la situation, il ne bouge pas, comme un mollusque en anabiose qui attend la marée haute.

Et la mer revient.

Peu à peu, tout redevient normal ; Han s’est trouvé des nouvelles occupations, il a une nouvelle blessure dans l’âme et un nouveau vaisseau. Ce n’est pas le _Faucon_ , mais ça fait aussi l’affaire. Parfois, il se souvient de son ancien tableau de bord et du tooka en peluche, et il regrette de ne l’avoir finalement jamais ramené à la maison. Peut-être qu’alors...

Han vit dans son propre monde et évite de se regarder dans le miroir. Ça ne sert à rien. Que lui importe le nombre d’années passées.

Puis un jour, le _Faucon_ lui revient. Han n'en croit pas ses yeux : il marche dans les couloirs, touche les vieux panneaux, caresse les commandes. Certaines choses ont changé, des éléments se sont rajoutés ou, au contraire, ont disparu. Et ce fichu compresseur, en plus... Et une place vide là où dormait jadis le tooka en peluche. Où est-il maintenant ? Dort-il dans les sables de Jakku ou bien y fait-t-il le bonheur d’un gamin miséreux ? Han a peur de ce qui va arriver, mais il veut plus que tout voir Ben, il veut lui parler à tout prix.

Il a toujours les mêmes yeux. Il parle moins qu'il ne veut dire et a toujours le même regard. Han n'a même pas besoin de faire appel à sa mémoire, il sait déjà qu'il a tort. Il aurait dû rester alors avec lui, il aurait dû l’écouter davantage, d’être près de lui.

Mais Ben ne lui demande plus rien. Et puis, il n’est plus Ben.

Une lame de feu transperce son corps comme s'il était fait de tissu et de mousse synthétique. Han a juste le temps de toucher le visage de son fils et de le voir à nouveau comme si c’était encore un enfant de cinq ans. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s’il n’y avait pas eu toutes ces années et il allait encore lui dire _Mon tooka est tombé malade_ , et Han allait lui répondre à nouveau, mais seulement cette fois-ci, il allait lui répondre comme il faut.

Han tombe, en agitant maladroitement ses mains, comme une poupée de chiffon entre les paumes de quelqu’un.

Le petit chat danse. Ne pleure pas, bébé.


End file.
